Dendy (character)
Dendy is a character in the OK K.O.! series. She is a hero and works primarily with gadgets and technology. Her first introduction in the series was in the short, "Dendy," and her first episode appearance is in the episode "I Am Dendy". Physical Appearance Dendy is short in height and has pale green skin and short, olive brown hair. She wear blue goggles with light cyan lenses, a yellow jumpsuit, and short blue boots. She usually carries a teal-colored technological backpack. Personality Dendy is very intelligent and driven, and enjoys helping friends. Dendy's only friend as of now is K.O.; the two met when Dendy requested his help finding backpack supplies in "I Am Dendy" as an excuse to hang out with him. Dendy can seem a bit distant and does not seem to understand social norms, but is enthusiastic and kind once befriended. When pursuing a goal, Dendy sometimes shows a lack of regard for others, as demonstrated in "I Am Dendy" when Dendy suggests dismantling Mr. Logic in order to get a glorb. Despite this, Dendy means well and is a truly wonderful kid. Dendy also has a large collection of POW cards. Dendy could possibly be autistic due to her lack of social cues and understanding, along with that fact that she takes jokes and sarcastic phrases quite literally. Abilities As seen in the short, "Dendy," she has the ability to change objects into other objects, (ex. changing a tree into an elephant) with the use of her backpack. The backpack can also be used to alter the behaviors of objects, as shown when Dendy uses it to make the junkfish free K.O. in "I Am Dendy." Dendy may have invented the backpack, in which case she'd be a gifted inventor, but this is unclear. Dendy is also very intelligent and knows how to use and manipulate various technologies, as shown in "I Am Dendy" when Dendy is able to quickly dismantle and reassemble Mr. Logic's hair trimmer, and in "Face Your Fears" when Dendy knows how to use the helmets to connect multiple people to the fear game. Dendy also knows how to break into a van, and therefore might how to break into other things as well. Dendy seems to have background knowledge on a variety of subjects, as demonstrated in "We've Got Fleas" when Dendy knew that in order to become an animal, one would have to be bitten by a were-animal. Appearances Shorts * "Dendy" (debut) Episodes * "You're Level 100!" (cameo) * "I Am Dendy" * "You Get Me" * "Face Your Fears" * "Plaza Prom" (cameo) * "We've Got Fleas" * "No More Pow Cards" * "KO's Video Channel" * "We Got Hacked" * "Parents Day" Trivia * A atriz de voz de Dendy, Melissa Fahn , também fala com Mikayla e é conhecida pelo papel de voz de Gaz de Invader Zim , Radical Edward de Cowboy Bebop , Rika Nonaka de Digimon Tamers , Neptune de Hyperdimension Neptunia e Ketta de Breadwinners . * Dendy's weakness is non-fact based humor. * Dendy has a very large Pow Card collection, as shown in the episode, "I Am Dendy." *Dendy's appearance is similar to Velma's younger counterpart in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. **Her appearance is also similar to Ketta from Breadwinners. **In the episode K.O.'s video channel Dendy reveals that everything at 6:15 in the morning, she sees Rad do pushups as she wakes up, which may imply she has a childish crush on him. References Category:Females Category:Children Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Secondary characters Category:Kappas Category:Heroes Category:Main characters